HoloSanta
by Diane Klepper
Summary: The Paris family spend Christmas Eve on Earth.


Holo-Santa

By Diane Klepper

(Author's Note: The Paris family celebrate Christmas Eve on Earth.)

Tom Paris looked at the Christmas tree and smiled. The tree had just the right amount of lights and tinsel. The star on the top of the tree twinkled and reminded Tom of some of the happy Christmas memories he had as a child. Last year, Tom and his family had spent Christmas Eve at his parents' house but this year his Dad was away on a mission and he wasn't expected home until early Christmas day. Tom and B'Elanna had decided to spend Christmas Eve at their apartment and then go to his parents' house for Christmas Day.

Tom walked over to the coffee table and picked up his holo-camera. He looked at the door to Miral's room and called out, "B'Elanna is Miral almost ready?"

B'Elanna's voice called back. "I'm just changing her…We'll be out in a few minutes."

Tom smirked and said, "Doc…we're ready for you."

An exasperated voice said, "We'll I'm not"  
"Doc you promised."

"Mr. Paris I feel stupid…Can't you do it."

Tom smiled. "I can't do it Doc…she would recognize me…Besides you promised."

"I'm still not sure how you talked me into this."

Tom smiled "Doc…I promised to help you set up your new lab at Starfleet Medical if you agreed to do this…Besides my Dad was suppose to do this but he got called away for a special meeting."

"He could do it tomorrow."

Tom walked over to the door of his and B'Elanna's bedroom and said, "Santa always comes on Christmas Eve…not Christmas Day…besides isn't that the job of the godfather…to help out when needed."

"I should of checked the fine print before I agreed to be Miral's godfather."

Tom laughed, "Come on out Doc…it won't be so bad."

The door slowly opened and out came the Emergency holographic doctor dressed as Santa Claus with a white beard and a red suit. Tom suppressed a chuckle as the doctor snarled, "Mr.Paris…one comment and I'm out of here"  
"'No Doc you look great." He smiled. "Doc…I really do appreciate this…I want Miral to have a lot of happy childhood memories."

The Doctor lifted up the huge white bag that was standing next to the couch and put it on his right shoulder. "With all these toys how could she not be happy."

Tom laughed, "Don't blame me for all those toys….Between my parents, B'Elanna's Dad and Admiral Janeway …I think they bought out a complete toy store…Wait till you see all the stuff they have for Miral at my parent's house."

"Your parent's house?"

"Yeah Doc…your invited of course…My Mom always said the more guests you have during Christmas the happier holiday you have…Besides with Admiral Janeway at her mother's house, Miral needs one godparent there for Christmas."

Before the Doctor could respond B'Elanna came out of the bedroom holding Miral. Nineteen- month old Miral was dressed in a red dress with a red ribbon in her short black hair. Miral was sucking her right thumb. B'Elanna smiled at her daughter and said, "Look Miral…Santa Claus is here."

The Doctor dropped the bag on the floor and said in a cheerful voice, "Ho…Ho…Ho…Merry Christmas Miral." He took the little girl out her mother's arms and said, "Miral have you been a good girl this year?"

As this was going on Tom was taking pictures of Miral and the doctor with his holo-camera. Tom said to Miral, "Sweetie tell Santa you were a very good girl this year."

Miral looked at her father and then at Santa Claus. She took her thumb out of her mouth and said one word. "Doc."

Tom looked at his daughter with a surprised look on her face and then said, "Miral…that's not Doc…that's Santa Claus…Remember we saw him in the store yesterday."

Miral frowned and then said loudly, "No Doc."

B'Elanna laughed and said, "Forget it Tom…You can't fool her." 

Tom frowned and put the holo-camera on the coffee table. "I believed that Santa Claus visited my house every Christmas Eve until I was six…that year Moira …told me that it was really Dad playing Santa."

B'Elanna laughed, "So what did you do to get Moira that mad at you?"

Tom smiled. "I accidentally broke her favorite doll…I was very upset until Mom and Dad told me that Dad was one of Santa's many helpers."

The Doctor smirked at Tom and said. "I guess Miral is just a lot more mature then her father…it must be her mother's influences."

BE'lanna laughed, "Come on Doctor…I see a lot of Tom in her too…Every- time we take her up on a shuttle she is fascinated by it. She stares out the window the whole trip."

Tom walked up to B'Elanna and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you Sweetheart." 

Miral started squirming in the Doctor's arms. "Pres…Pres."

Tom smirked and took Miral from the Doctor's arms. "Does Miral want to open up a Christmas present now?"

Miral pointed to the bag again. "Pres…Pres."

B'Elanna laughed. "Remember Miral…we open one present now and the rest in the morning."

The doctor took one present from the bag and handed it to Miral. The little girl grabbed the present the box and started ripping open the wrapping paper.

Tom walked over to the couch and sat down with Miral still on his lap. Smiling Tom said, "I guess Miral is a little impatient to see her present."

The Doctor smiled. "Something else she received from her father."

Tom smirked at the comment and helped Miral open the box. She pulled out a pink teddy bear that had on a lab coat. Miral then pulled out a little bag medical bag. She looked at the bear and hugged it.

B'Elanna frowned. "Doctor the bear is adorable but we want Miral to pick her own career path."

Tom nodded. "That's right Doc…We don't want to push Miral into following our career paths…and neither should you."

"Mr. Paris…I feel that it is my job as Miral's godfather to show her how many different career paths she can choose from…I don't mean to influence her."

"Right Doc…like you are not trying to influence me to continue my medical training."

"That's totally different Mr. Paris…I spent so many hours training you on Voyager I just don't want to see all my work go to waste."

Miral showed the bear to Tom and smiled. "Da Da bear…pretty."

Tom smiled and kissed Miral on her forehead ridges. "Yes Miral….bear is pretty. Thanks Doc."

Miral started to yawn and B'Elanna took her out of Tom's arms. "It's late…I'm going to put Miral to bed…Doctor I'll see you tomorrow at Tom's parent's house."

The Doctor stood up. "I wouldn't miss it." Tom and the Doctor watched B'Elanna take Miral into her bedroom.

Tom smiled. "So Doc…I'll see you tomorrow at my parent's house at 1400 hours."

The Doctor took another package out of his bag. "Mr. Paris…this is for you."

"Doc your present is at my parent's house."

The Doctor smiled. "That's okay…I just wanted to give you this in private."

Tom smirked, "What is it…is it something illegal." 

Agitated the Doctor said, "Just open it."

The opened the package and saw an old fashioned hard-cover book. Written on the cover were the words Flash Gordon Tom gave the Doctor a surprised look.

"I heard that it is similar to the Captain Proton stories you like so much"  
"Doc you always called my holo-deck interests juvenile."

The Doctor smiled at him. "I learned over the years that harmless entertainment can be very therapeutic…Besides I enjoyed playing the Earth President….I felt very presidential…I hope you enjoy the novel."

Tom smiled. "I'm sure I will…and Thanks Doc…I'm going to start reading it tonight."

"I'm glad…I'll see you tomorrow."

Tom walked the Doctor to the door, "Merry Christmas, Doc."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Paris." 


End file.
